hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 50 (2011)
Ally × And × Sword (ナカマ×ト×カタナ, Nakama × To × Katana) is the 50th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on October 7th, 2012. Overview After being brought to the Phantom Troupe's hideout, Gon and Killua are held captive by Nobunaga. Summary Gon and Killua are now in the Phantom Troupe base, surrounded by the members, not knowing what they'll do to them. Both boys notice Hisoka, but the three pretend not to know each other. Nobunaga wonders if they know any of the Troupe and Killua notices Shizuku. Franklin and Feitan recognize Gon as the arm wrestler. Nobunaga challenges Gon to arm wrestle and continues to pound Gon's hand into concrete, hurting it. Nobunaga brings up Uvogin, claiming he was the strongest Troupe member, but not strong enough to beat the Chain user. Killua exclaims they don't know who the chain user is, prompting Nobunaga to slam down Gon's hand, threatening Killua with death if he talks out of turn again. Killua feels his killing intent and Nobunaga begins to talk about Uvogin again as Gon's hand begins to bleed. Nobunaga talks of his friendship with Uvogin, as he knew him better than any other Troupe member and even begins to cry. He swears to find the chain user, no matter what. He knows the Nostrade's hired him and that he holds a grudge against the Troupe, which makes Killua piece together who it could be. He asks one more time if he has information at all on the "Chain User" is; Gon reiterates that he knows nothing and suddenly in a rage, and activating his Nen, Gon voicing how he could have emotional feelings to mourn a friend and at the same time murder so many others. Gon slams Nobunaga's hand down this time, prompting Feitan to restrain him from behind. Killua takes a step towards Gon and Hisoka holds a card to his neck to not break appearances. Nobunaga essentially orders Feitan to release Gon which Feitan takes as condescension. They stare each other down until Franklin settles Nobunaga. Machi asks if Nobunaga had forgotten the rules and Shizuku reminds him that one of the rules is that Troupe members may not seriously fight one another. Nobunaga flips a coin to decide what to do; Nobunaga wins the flip, therefore, Feitan lets Gon go. Franklin asks Pakunoda if they knew anything, but her Nen ability didn't find any memories of the Chain user. Killua deduces Pakunoda checked their memories by touching them, which is bad now that Killua has an idea that the Chain User might be Kurapika. Some Troupe members want to let them go, but Phinks still has an inkling they may not know since the Chain User hides his chains. Shalnark comes up with the idea to find more information about the Nostrade family since they know he works for them. After everything is decided, Nobunaga asks Gon to join the Phantom Troupe, but Gon boldly states that he would rather die. He just laughs, guessing that Gon is an Enhancer and wants to ask Chrollo if they both can join, however, Nobunaga is tasked to watch them. Franklin mentions to the others that Gon reminds him of Uvogin. He fought strongest when it was for someone else, much like the feeling they get from Gon. He says though Uvogin had a rough exterior, he was a softy on the inside. Shalnark gives out flyers of all the bodyguards working for Neon Nostrade. They pair up to find the Chain user and since Nobunaga is staying behind, Machi is stuck with Hisoka, much to her dismay. In a prison-like setting, Nobunaga sits watching Gon and Killua. Gon holds his hand in pain, while Killua thinks of Hisoka's killing intent from before. Illumi passes through his mind, reminding him if someone is stronger then don't fight them and give up. Killua loses himself for a moment, standing up and releasing a good amount of aura. Nobunaga laughs, thinking that it's a challenge and Killua tries to walk towards him, but freezes in a cold sweat, eventually walking back powerless. He punches a wall in anger and Gon thinks of a way of escape. Gon mentions some things Zepile taught them when he notices Killua shaking, who offers himself as a decoy for Gon, but Nobunaga hears the whole thing, telling him to forget it. Killua figures with his sword, his range is twice as much as his own. Illumi creeps in his mind again, but he wants to try anyway until Gon punches him in the head. They begin arguing about who has the right to die until Nobunaga starts to laugh. He tells them as long as they don't make any trouble, they won't get hurt and can leave if Chrollo won't accept them. Once again, Gon mentions side-stepping, giving them both an idea. They charge their Nen and rush towards Nobunaga, who prepares to kill them, but instead both crash through the walls of the room in opposite directions. Nobunaga chases Gon, but is tricked by a hole in the wall that leads to nowhere. They both use Zetsu, so Nobunaga uses En. Gon and Killua have already escaped, leaving the building and heading back to Yorknew City. They still want to defeat the Phantom Troupe, but know they must get a lot stronger to do so. Killua tells Gon that Kurapika is the Chain user and figures he's the best person to ask about the Troupe. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio 50 (2011) Category:Yorknew City arc Category:List of Episodes (2011 series)